el deseo de Dick
by batiluca27
Summary: en esta historia se muestra el querer hacer algo para una persona que se quiere los deas avisos estan dentro de la historia espero que les guste


**El Deseo de Dick**

Los personajes no son míos sino del ladrón del rayo, DC, PoKémon, Harry Potter, Marvel , Nikelawdian ...

También pido disculpas por no poner el nombre del sexto hijo de Fred y los horrores ortográficos y la forma de expresión que tuve pero hay algunos que se cometen en la página entre otras cosas.

Esta historia tiene base mis tres historias anteriores pero con la igualdad de la historia anterior comenzara uno de los herederos, voy a utilizar pocas veces el pasado e igual que la historia anterior usare pondré las edades de los chicos que siguen invertidas añadiré las edades de los nuevos personajes y colocare la parte final de la historia pasada al igual que la última vez.

Ahora sin nada más que decir que Disfruten de la historia.

Edades antiguas y nuevas de los hermanos y los herederos

Percy (12) - Anabell 14-20 -23 (13) -15-21-24

Taliha (15) -17-23-26

Nico (13)-15-23-26

Golfri (14) -16-22-25

Harry (12) -14-20-23

Draco (12) -14-20-23

Fred (18) -20-26-29

George (18) -20-26-29

Ron (13) -16-22-25

Hermione (13) -16-22-25

Nivel (13) -16-22-25

Luna (10) -12-18-21

GINNY (10) -12-18-21

Danny (12) -14-20-23

Jazz (18) -20-26-29

Daniela (12) -14-20-23

Sam (12) -14-20-23

Tuker (12) -14-20-23

Dick (12) -14-20-23

Jackson (9) -11-17-20

Tim (8) -10-16-19-22

Steph (8) -10-16-19-22

Cass (7) -9-15-18

Dame (4) -6-12-15

Babs (13) -15-23-26

Helena (5) -7-13-16

Terry (6) -8-14-17

Matt (4) -6-12-15

Carly (4) -6-12-15

Conner (7) -9-15 -18 Años Biológicos como clon y semidiós es eterno

Colin (8) -10-16-19

Bastion (12) -14-20-23

Seth (6) -12-15-18

Orion (6) -12-15-18

Lulu (6) -12-15-18

Will (6) -12-15

Kirlian (6) -12-15

Tom (6) -12-15

Gabriel (6)

Alex (6)

Felipe (6)

Mauro (6)

Samuel (6)

Perno (6)

Hernando (6)

Miguel (6)

Albus (6)

Eliot (6)

La mitad (6)

Sara (6)

Camila (6)

Elena (6)

* * *

Fragmento de la historia de la vida de los hermanos

Los nuevos integrantes de nuestra Gran familia y la unión de una pareja diferente

Dick: ya han pasado nueve meses y medio desde la Guerra y ahora estamos en sala de espera del hospital de Inglaterra para el nacimiento de mis nuevos primos y sobrinos entonces Fred me dijo que recuerda cuando vio a sus 6 bebes y la verdad es que yo igual era un espectáculo la forma de coordinar entonces vieron que Nat estaba regando liquido también entonces vieron como Bruce veía a Leslie que iba hacia partos entonces le dijo a Bruce que le siguiera con Nat entrando en parto Leslie dijo por micro mi nombre yo no entendí porque pero fui corriendo entonces fue cuando lo vi y comprendí entonces las vincule y lo hice a tiempo ese vínculo solo afecto a las madres y además todas empujaron a las vez y me sorprendí por las nuevas vidas pero me pareció tierno y todas las madres dieron de lactar en ese momento me di la vuelta pero no me fui Leslie dijo que normalmente no haría lo que iba a hacer pero debido a que éramos muchos nos dejaría llevarnos a las mujeres y niños y que tuviéramos cuidado y así lo hicimos entonces decidí volver a casa cuando de pronto vi a Conner discutiendo con alguien y entonces vi que era aquel que me gustaba diciéndole la verdad entonces corrí como alma llevada del diablo al vehículo y todos sintieron mi aura y mis hermanos casados y Dani me dijeron que me sentara con ellos y eso tranquilizo mi pobre y dolida alma entonces vimos a kon con un regalo del dios del infra entonces lo entendió Hades debió de meterse para castigar al imbécil pero porque entonces taliha le contexto que yo era el favorito de su padre.

cuando llegamos vimos a canuto con los demás perros y podemos juntos y al ver a los bebes se enternecieron mucho pero Canuto no era tonto sabía que algo no iba bien conmigo así que lo pregunto y Conner termino entonces mamá y Alfred dijeron que a cenar más yo dije que no tenía hambre y me fui a mi habitacion,alli me puse a pensar en todo lo que paso y el echo de que me empieza a gustar Conner pero él es un niño y yo un viejo eso está mal pero yo quiero hacerlo con él.

Conner: Al irse Dick todos tuvimos un rato triste pero volvió a haber paz pero aun así estuve pensando en lo que hice hoy y también en cómo estaba Dick yo desde hace tiempo que siento que lo amo entonces vi a Bruce y este mando una voz de orden y me dijo que él era consciente del cariño a Dick y me dijo que por su parte podía hacerlo ,se fijó en los demás hijos de Poseidón y había pulgar arriba y me fije en la tía Sally y vi que ella hizo un sonido dulce para dormir solo a su hijo y al mismo tiempo enviar un mensaje para los dioses entonces sentimos una brisa cargada eso significa la llegada de los 3 grandes pero esta vez con todos los demás dioses y ellos le dieron al pequeño clon todo para que hiciera a Dick suyo entonces Zeus le dio una orden de marcharse pero la le recordó la visita al dios del mar y el solo asintió y se fue después de eso pensó en despertar a Dick y llevarlo al bosque pero se lo pensó mejor y decidió que lo haría mañana en la noche en la isla que queda a12 km y así no traumar a los bebes.

Narrador: En la mañana siguen Dick ve que Conner está preparando algo debido a que el no encontró algunas de sus cosas no está además que en el entrenamiento se dejó vencer por no hablar que esta sonrojado entonces él le pregunto qué le pasaba y kon dijo que nada pero que el quería que lo siguiera entonces él lo hizo

el se dio cuenta que estaban fuera del campo protector y le dijo que a partir de ahora el estaría con los ojos vendados yo no me quejó solo estaba extrañado fue después de 3 horas cuando sb le quito la venda entonces vio donde estaban y luego de

el explicar todo le pregunto si quería ser su pareja de existencia yo le dije si y bueno empezaron lo suyo

Resumen grupal

todo está de lujo ahora hay un corazón curado hemos residido las visitas de Hulk y Thort

Ahora todos piensan es el final o el inicio de algo

No sabemos pero creemos que es mejor así.

* * *

Gabriel: Han pasado 3 años desde la recuperación de mis madres (si tengo varias madres padres, Hermanos, hermanas, primos, primas abuelos y abuelas.) que si los nombro no acabaría nunca.

En Fin se acerca el cumpleaños de mi papá y sus 4 hermanos y vamos a hacer una fiesta

En la cual estarán todos y será divertido.

Albus: Estamos en la fiesta de papá cuando note que mi tío Dick no estaba feliz como lo estaban los otros sino que estaba como decaído entonces los demás parecían no notarlo o bueno a lo mejor lo sabía ocultar bien a la hora de que los hermanos pidieran un deseo note que todos ya los tenia pero cuando escuche al tío Dick pedir el deseo de ver sus recuerdos sin distorsión me puse triste ya que ese deseo no se consigue con facilidad pero yo me comprometo a cumplirlo así que dejare mi familia atrás y eso está mal y es egoísta pero yo quiero hacerlo y lo hare pronto.

Bolt: La fiesta fue divertida pero me fije en Al porque ha estado viendo a tío Dick como si hubiera escuchado el deseo del tío y tuviera pensado en hacer algo decidí que lo seguiría Porque de seguro que iba ser una aventura.

Camila: Mientras iba a tomar agua vi a Albus hablar con abuelo sobre algo relacionado con tío Dick entonces vi que ellos se transformaron en su forma de héroes,entonces lo entendí Al va a hacer la mayor idiotez de su vida decidí que les seguiría porque eso no es normal.

* * *

Albs, Sally, Nat, Ginny, Sam, Annabel ,Taliha, Jazz ,Draco, los gemelos, Danny ,Percy, Dani, Harry ,los Bat (excepto Dick y los otros niños) ,Canuto y los tres grandes.

Albs: después de que mis otros hermanos se fueron a dormir fui donde el abuelo para tener una idea de donde debía ir primero, me hablo de un circo llamado el circo Harlley que actualmente hace una función en Rumania que es el lugar de origen de los gitanos pero en el caso de Dick el estaba en los registros del circo también me dijo otros lugares los cuales podía buscar mas información de las aventuras y donde vive también me comento que tenía que ir a buscar a alguien que se llama destorke willsom Alias snaike eso me sorprendio porque el es un villano.

Después de eso me dijo que ya que yo me comprometí a buscar la forma de cumplir con este deseo me comento que yo ya tenía todos mis poderes a diferencia de los demás además que era un escapista natural y ya sabía todos los hechizos, era un experto estratega, maestro de armas experto en todas las artes marciales, movimientos ninjas y tenía mis poderes de dios activos mas un poder añadido que era el de los deseos pero que lo que me falta es confiar en mí mismo y que aun así recuerde ser un niño porque es cierto que de todos por diferentes situaciones crecen rápido y el me dijo que debemos ir a ver a los otros antes de irme así lo hicimos al llega vi a una parte de mi gran familia que me esperaba ahora para que me fuera ya a pesar de que era medianoche vi que me prepararon una maleta con todo y me dieron un Jirachi al que llame Joan y me dijeron que recordara que en este viaje iba solo pero que recordara que el podía invocarles Abuela Sally me dijo que había veces que no debía usar la vista sino los sentidos y el corazón y me dieron una nueva habilidad que me permitía ir invisible la cual era útil porque yo aún no puedo entrar en bares bat me dijo que hay bares que son cafetería hay podía comer y que tuviera cuidado agradecí y me puse en marcha sabía que tenía el poder de la tele transportación pero pensé que es mejor ir a pie a pesar de la oscuridad yo aún veo y sé que puede haber problemas pero no me importa quiero cumplir esa meta camine hasta el amanecer me encontré que necesitaba agua yo sé que en la maleta tengo pero pensé que ahora mismos no es buena idea tomar de esa porque si tenía que ir al desierto o tierras con poca agua y decidí tomar del manantial a pesar que podría ser toxico pero no tengo más alternativa y lo hice ,tome el agua que necesite y continué el viaje para resumir toda mi travesía

Fui a Rumania y aprendí lo que me faltaba de esa lengua y encontré a alguien que me dio tque encima son especialmente curiosos y me dijo que tenía que ir a Arabia para encontrar el pasado del hombre llamado John antes de buscar el circo.

Hice ese viaje y vi que tenía razón para guiarme hasta allí porque encontré un diario que contenía un montón de información

entonces llegue a una ciudad oscura y lo entendí era Gottham y vi el circo y pague la entrada con el dinero que me dejo y vi el espectáculo mientras lo vi todo pude observar la tristeza por el lugar entonces acabo la función y espere a que saliera las demás personas y obtuve mas información entonces después de acabar de recolectar las cosas que me dieron les pregunte si podían hacerme el favor de dejarme experimentar una cosa el asintió y pregunto que era y le dijo que era un salto que el conocía entonces dijo que quería verlo ya que eso era de un Greyson flying entonces pregunto si me puede cuidar la maleta e hizo aquel buen salto y bueno agradeció la oferta de quedarse esa noche y antes de ir a descansar creo el libro de memorias incorregible y guardián.

Y continúe mi viaje que me llevo a Jumpert city encontré a slede lo venci me dio lo que quería y mas seguí el camino al este para obtener más información pero me encontré con dos de mis hermanos les dije que se fueran me dijeron que no entonces les dije que si me van seguir que sean por caminos separados

En fin que acabe de juntar todo incluso fui hasta otros lugares y valió la pena hacerlo porque conocí la verdad.

* * *

Percy,Danny,Dani,Harry,los Bat (excepción Dick de nuevo)

Fuimos a Rumania a ver a Albus quien ya tenía una casa eso es extraño entonces vimos a los muchachos y los pokemons y nos contó toda la historia pero le faltaban o diarios o fotos pero antes que pudiera continuar Bruce boto una maleta con todo lo que a él le faltaba más otras cosas

Ellos habían dado los diarios porque querían ayudar a conseguir terminar el regalo.

Los demás: ya han acabado de crear lo que parecía ser un libro de recuerdos queríamos leer pero nos dijeron que no Bruce nos dice que es hora de irnos a nuestro verdadero hogar le dijimos a Albus que esta casa era suya pero iba a estar dentro de un testamento terrenal y acepto y además que el quería ve a a su familia Bruce hizo la casa al nombre de su familia puso la seguridad general y la de los dioses para que no se metieran y ellos regresaron con los suyos.

* * *

Punto de vista de los hermanos

Después del regreso de Albs se hizo una mega fiesta para celebrar su regreso a casa y nuestro séptimo cumpleaños el cual Todos nos dieron regalos incluso estuvieron los dioses y nuestros amigos favoritos y vimos que tío Dick se fue a casa kon dijo que no nos preocupemos que el necesita estar solo y accedimos.

Dick: Sé que en parte la aventura de Albs fue mi culpa y me siento arrepentido de ese estúpido deseo pero supongo que ese viaje le habrá echo ver otras formas de ver el mundo pero eso significa que ahora es un adulto en edad temprana aunque en su caso es normal por la forma en que sus poderes despertaron cuando llegue al lago al que vengo a pensar me puse de cabeza para meditar mejor cerré los ojos y me volví uno con todo mi entorno después de un rato largo decidí ir a casa que de seguro todos estarían durmiendo y Alf seguro me dejo algo para cenar.

Y no me equivoque en eso pero al lado de la comida encontré un regalo que era de Albs para mi con una carta que decía lo siguiente:

 _Hola tío supongo que cuando veas esto todos nos habremos ido a dormir y supongo que estarás pensando en que habré madurado mas por este viaje la verdad es que fue un poco porque para algunas cosas si fui un adulto como cuando necesite sobrevivir pero en otros solo fui un niño en busca de algo grande como la vez que fui al circo en Gottham pero eso lo veras en este regalo espero que te guste con cariño Albs._

Tras leer eso la guarde con el regalo para después de comer entre en la habitación alertando a Kon sde haberme preparado para meterme a dormir lo hice pero no conseguía ir a Morfeo entonces recordé el regalo de Albs y lo abrí y no lo podía creer era un libro de recuerdos de todos en uno comencé por el origen y fue una cosa demasiado interesante incluso daba grima y después vi todas las historias el sueño me llego cuando iba en la mitad del origen pero era mejor así, lo dejo en la mesa de noche y me duermo sabiendo que pase lo que pase estoy con mi familia.

* * *

Epílogo

Sally: Hoy en la mañana todos estaban haciendo diferentes cosas Todas mis chicas estaban de compras dejando a los chicos o con armas, o sparring o entrenando los pokemons pero bueno Todos estaban tranquilos y además Dick se fue con Conner y Albs fuera volverán luego todos estaban mas unidos y somos una muy gran familia.

Dick, Conner y Albus:

CKLW: Gracias Albs

Albs: Por?

DGW: Por haberme dado dos regalos importantes para nosotros (para mi)

Albs: creo que el que tiene que agradecer mas soy yo porque este viaje para mi fue un gran tesoro

CKLW: Creo que esto merece un gran abrazo

Al final Conner tuvo razón y después compramos un helado y volvimos con nuestra gran aunque desigual familia.


End file.
